


Fingertips

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AVSS, Arc V Secret Santa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yuzu has it all at her fingertips if she wants it.  All she needs to do is confess but confessions are always easier said than done.  She has Serena just within her fingertips but the wrong move could have her slip right through her fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Lus! I'm your secret Santa this year. Merry Christmas!
> 
> I really hope you like it, I tried my best to give you something I hope you'll like a lot.
> 
> Have a really great holiday this year!

Yuzu can’t quite remember having any crushes as she was growing up.  Yuuya always had plenty but she’s never really cared.  Yuuya had a whole list of people, ranging from idols to pro duelists or kids in school.  In Yuzu’s case, her list was short and consisted of maybe one or two duel monsters that was thought were cute.

          Yuzu doesn’t even know what having a crush feels like.  When Yuuya explains it, he says that it makes your heart race and your palms sweat, like dueling.  You feel that same rush of pure excitement mixed with plenty of nerves.

          It sounds so foreign, but at 14 (and a half, the half was very important), Yuzu doesn’t feel the rush to have a crush.  She’s more preoccupied with trying to pass her next history paper.  

          Of course, things all change when she meets Serena for the first time.  

          It’s not something that happens by chance like running into each other at a coffee shop like Yuzu has read in books.  Serena is the new girl in school, a brand new transfer from some school that Yuzu has never heard the name of.

          When Yuzu first sees her, there’s no instant sparks or instant humming in her heart.  She thinks Serena is cute but that’s as far as it goes.

          Yuzu however, is deemed to be the student to help Serena find her way around the school.  She blames Yuuya for skipping school that day and leaving her with an empty seat next to her for Serena to fill.

          It feels awkward, Serena isn’t one for conversations or talking.  She mostly stares at Yuzu with the most deadpan of expressions that Yuzu has ever seen aside from Ruri’s brother Shun.  Every time Yuzu tries to ask her a question, it gets brushed off or ignored.  After a while, it feels like she’s just talking to herself.

          For whatever reason, Yuzu still isn’t sure what that reason could be, Serena and her end up spending more time together.  They hang out together during lunch, before and after school, they do homework together and they even start to duel each other.  They become friends even as unlikely as it had seemed the day they had first met.

          It takes a while for Serena to finally warm up.  It’s almost hard to believe that she was the same girl that Yuzu had given a tour of the school to.  She smiled more now and laughed too.  At first, Yuzu thinks it’s because Yuuya has a way with people that makes them open up like blooming flowers in spring.  She thinks that until Yuuya tells her that she’s wrong.

          “Me?” he asks, “No way, Yuzu.  It’s you she likes.  She wouldn’t even say hi to me when we first met,”

          “Are you sure?” Yuzu counters, “Everyone likes you,”

          “I’m positive,” Yuuya nods, “She always smiles when she sees you and she always laughs at your jokes.  The most I get is a half hearted chuckle,”

          Yuzu’s brow furrows in confusion.  She had never noticed.  Hearing that makes her feel special.  Serena liked her?  Really?  Of all people, Serena liked her?  The thought of it sent her heart racing.  

          “Yuzu?” Yuuya calls her back to reality, “Are you okay?  Your face is turning red,”

          “I-I’m fine,”

          Yuuya’s lips slowly turn up into a smile, “You have a crush on her, don’t you?”

          Yuzu blinks and she turns away from Yuuya, trying her best to hide her blush, “I-I do not!”

          “Yes you do!” Yuuya practically sings, “Oh, Yuzu.  That’s so cute.  You have to tell her,”

          “No I don’t.  I don’t have to tell her anything because there’s no crush or anything.  She’s my friend, that’s all,”

          “Suuuuuure,” Yuuya rolls his eyes, “Let me help pick out your dress for your whenever you have your first date for her,”

 

Yuzu tries but she can’t get Yuuya’s words out of her head.  She didn’t have a crush on Serena, there was no way.  She liked Serena, sure, but a crush?  That was too far.

          Sure, she liked it whenever they hung out or whenever they got to spend time together but that’s how she felt with any of her friends.  She didn’t have a crush on Ruri or Rin or Yuuya….

          Maybe her feelings went beyond that.  Sometimes Serena would do something so small and so insignificant that would still somehow make Yuzu’s heart race.  Like the way Serena tied her hair up, something about the way she did it looked so adorable in Yuzu’s eyes that she couldn’t turn away.  It was in the way Serena held her ribbons between her teeth and the look of concentration in Serena’s eyes that made Yuzu feel entranced. 

          It was in the way that Serena said her name that sounded so much sweeter than when she said anyone else’s name.  There was never any harshness to her tone or any harshness in her face.  Just a gentle softness that lingered in the air like light perfume.

          Maybe it really was a crush…

          Whatever it is keeps Yuzu up at night.  She loses hours and hours of sleep as she lays awake thinking of Serena.  They were friends… Yuzu knew that and she was happy with being friends.  Anything more would be a bonus.  She didn’t need Serena to love her back.  As long as they were friends, then that was enough.

 

The following weeks are hard when they’re a mix of lack of sleep and having her heart skip a beat at the mere mention of Serena’s name.

          “Yuzu, are you falling asleep?” Ruri asks one afternoon while they sit together to work on homework.

          Yuzu gives her a half nod in response, “I haven’t been sleeping,”

          “Is something bothering you?” Ruri asks in a way that is less of a question and more of a statement.  She knows something is wrong and she won’t let Yuzu suffer alone.

          “Not really,” Yuzu lies.  She waits another heartbeat before she asks, “Ruri, what do you do if you have a crush?”

          Ruri’s eyes dart over to where her brother and Yuuto are busy messing around playing some made up sport, “Why do you ask?”

          Yuzu shrugs, “I don’t know…. Just wondering, I guess,”

          Ruri bites her lip and edges closer to Yuzu, afraid of being overheard by her overprotective big brother, “Do you have a crush?”

          “Maybe… Stop ignoring my question,”

          Ruri giggles lightly, “Okay, okay,” she giggles, “I guess I would hang out with them… Tell them that I think they’re cute…,”

          “No,” Yuzu shakes her head, “How do you… confess?”

          “Oh,” Ruri goes quiet, “I guess you just have to tell them.  You never know what the answer is if you don’t,”

          “What if it ruins your friendship?  What if they don’t ever want to talk to you again?  What if they decide they hate you?”

          Ruri takes Yuzu’s hands, holding them in between hers.  She gives Yuzu a warm, motherly smile, “Those are all what ifs… Everything has what ifs… There are good ones too, like what if Serena likes you back or what if she accepts your confession,”

          “I-I never said it was Serena,” Yuzu stammers. 

          “Yuzu, it’s obvious,” Ruri rolls her eyes, “Your face gets really pink whenever you talk about her.  It’s adorable,”

          “I don’t know how to tell her,” Yuzu sighs, shaking her head, “I’m scared she’ll hate me and won’t want to be my friend anymore,”

          “Sometimes things like that are worth the risk,” Ruri shrugs as her eyes drift back to Yuuto, “Isn’t it better to try and fail than to never try at all? You can regret it now and confess or regret it forever when you think back and wonder about the what ifs again,”

          Yuzu sighs as she pulls her knees to her chest and hides her face in them, “Thanks,”

 

Confessing was always easier said than done.  Yuzu can think of dozens of ways to confess.  Roses or chocolates were always deemed romantic but Yuzu hardly sees Serena as caring about either.  She considers writing her a letter and leaving it in her desk or shoe locker or even slipping it into her school bag.  She considers just telling her to her face or to text her in the middle of the night when Serena was asleep.

          She can’t find anything that feels right.  She’s brave, she always has been, but confessing to the girl she loved that took more guts than she could ever hope to have.

          In the end, she wonders if she’s even ready. 

          She feels defeated by her own feelings.  She can’t control them or reign them in.  She can’t control how much she loves Serena or how afraid she is to confess.  She can’t control any of it at all.

          Sometimes, Yuzu learns, a confession can be as simple as it is to fall in love with someone.  It can be quiet and sneak up on you, just like how her feelings for Serena had crept up on her.

          There’s nothing spoken between them to signify any confession.  It’s simply done through a small gesture.  Their hands brush by each other’s gently, like they’ve done any other day, but this time, it’s different.  Instead of pulling away, Serena very gently lets her fingers entwine with Yuzu’s.

          They don’t have to say anything to understand what it means.  It’s a confession in the smallest of ways but it’s more than enough to explain the vast world of hidden feelings between them.   All Yuzu’s fears seem so silly now that she had Serena’s hand in hers.  This was love, it was as simple and as easy as hand holding.


End file.
